El abrigo
by Maby Sagitario
Summary: Era un taxista que rodaba por las solitarias calles de la ciudad, su atención es captada por un joven de cabellos azules y belleza sobrenatural quién le pide una carrera hasta una fiesta. Pero... Todo resulta una quimera, pues él no es real.


Hola a todos n.n

Casi un año ausente, he regresado con esta pequeña historia que espero les guste.

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, si lo fuera xD.

También este fanfic está en mis otras cuentas por si acaso.

1.- Carrera.

Manejaba desganado su pequeño auto por las solitarias avenidas dela ciudad, esa noche no había sido la más productiva de toda la semana por lo que no contaba ni con cien euros para pagar la guardia en el garaje.

En ciertas calles se topaba con luminarias apagadas o con postes que eran adornos en las esquinas, bufó indignado tanto que cobraban las planillas de servicio eléctrico para más que no les provean de luz.

—siempre lo mismo...

A lo lejos se oía el estruendo de un parlante de alguna fiesta cercana, avanzó para ver si hallaba clientela entre alguno de aquellos invitados de esa fiesta. Lo único que encontró fue un grupo de ebrios que reían y contaban chistes de grueso calibre.

Fue entonces que decidió retirarse a su casa y para eso tomó una calle que sin querer lo llevó al cementerio, al darse cuenta de su error aceleró y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos rodaba debajo de un puente en el que aguardaban una fila de autos que la luz cambiase a verde.

Mientras esperaba vió que se acercaba un joven a paso lento, la intensa luz que iluminaba ese lado le permitió ver con claridad las facciones del susodicho.

Era muy hermoso, tenía una abundante cabellera azulina ondulada, debajo de unas perfectas cejas, un par de orbes celestes que tenían un brillo fuera de lo normal, vestido con una camisa roja que remarcaba sus músculos, pantalones de blue jeans y zapatos negros sencillos.

Cautivado por la belleza del desconocido, no se había dado cuenta que el semáforo cambió a verde hasta que los pitidos de los conductores impacientes lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Uno pasó a su lado insultándolo.

—¡ mueve tu porquería, idiota!

Era muy educado para responder semejante improperio.

—¡ hola!—saludó el chico de camisa roja recargándose en la puerta del copiloto—¿puedes llevarme hasta una fiesta?

—¡ Buenas noches! sólo indiqueme la dirección—contestó.

El joven sonrió coqueto para decir.

—claro—y se subió a su lado.

Él no era un hombre que conversara con sus pasajeros, sólo se limitaba a seguir el camino que estos le indicaban, pero este chico comenzó a entablar una amistosa conversación a la que fue imposible resistirse.

—me llamo Milo y ¿ tú?

—Camus—respondió bajando la velocidad pues circulaba por una calle transitada de parejas, amigos que entraban y salían de bares, discotecas y puestos de comida—¿ qué haces a esta hora solo Milo? no crees que es tarde.

—once de la noche para mi no es tarde—respondió—mis fines de semana se extienden.

Camus por vez primera estaba " hechizado", se había enamorado a primera vista de un completo desconocido el cual desprendía un aura de misterio y coquetería pues no pasaba por alto el echo de que Milo cada vez que terminaba una frase sonreía con sensualidad y lo miraba intensamente.

De repente Milo le dijo lo que deseaba oír.

—Camus, me gustas.

Su controlado mundo se descolocó.

—tú también, pero es muy pronto para...

—no te preocupes, ahora llévame a esa fiesta si quieres también puedes acompañarme.

Al carajo el retirarse a su casa porque no halló clientela, aceleró un poco más siguiendo la indicaciones de Milo quién de vez en cuando rozaba su mano. Llegaron al lugar de la fiesta ubicada en uno de los tantos barrios de la ciudad.

—es el cumpleaños de un amigo, le decimos el Gato—comentó alegre Milo.

—no es un poco...

—no, claro que no, el Gato me dijo que podía llevar a alguien. Ya verás que es buen dato.

Le señaló una casa de dos plantas de color blanca en cuyos filos de ventana y puerta tenía un color verde bajo.

Entraron.

Un excelente ambiente, buena música, jóvenes de toda edad bailaban en el centro de la sala, Milo se mezcló entre la multitud, cosa que fue imposible para Camus seguirlo, era como si desapareciera deliberadamente.

Regresó cinco minutos después con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿ tu amigo?

—ah, está ocupado con su novia sirviendo alcohol—lo jaló hacia el centro de la pista—vamos a bailar.

Se divirtieron hasta que Camus juzgó que era hora de retirarse, a eso de las tres de la madrugada. Cuando Camus iba a prender el auto, este no le hizo caso, intentó varias veces, pero nada.

Milo le aconsejó que lo dejara hasta la mañana siguiente con un señor que por ahí cuidaba autos a cambio de unas monedad, a regañadientes Camus lo hizo sólo porque quería pasar un poco más de tiempo y conocer a fondo a ese hermoso joven de ojos turquesas.

Hacía frío y la camisa de Milo no le ayudaba a paliar, se abrazó para calentarse un poco, más fue una tarea infructuosa.

—disculpa, tienes una chaqueta o algo, hace frío.

Camus tenía un abrigo gris dentro del auto, fue a buscarlo y le entregó al joven que agradeció el gesto de su acompañante. Él no lo necesitaba puesto que vestía una camisa de mangas largas azul.

—woooo, si que abriga—comentó repuesto—¿ cúanto te costó?

—era de mi padre.

—ah.

Durante el trayecto, Milo le contó que tenía 19 años, que trabajaba como mesero en un restaurante de comidas rápidas, Camus le reveló que trabajaba como taxista, pero esos días no le había ido bien y que ya pensaba mejor cambiarse de trabajo que a sus 20 años aún estaba a tiempo de conseguir algo mejor; el más joven le dijo que tuviera paciencia que había días en los que se obtenía algo y otros no.

Conversando y todo llegaron hasta donde vivía Milo, Camus se había olvidado de cobrarle el precio de la carrera.

—bueno, yo... aquí me quedo—dijo Milo.

—bueno fue un placer acompañarte hasta aquí, ¿ cúando volveré a verte Milo?

—bueno...—se puso nervioso— pero, toma tu abrigo.

—no, tenlo, más tarde vengo por él.

—¡ gracias!

Camus tomó su camino, al llegar a su casa, se echó sobre su cama con una sonrisa boba, su corazón que casi siempre no palpitaba por alguien, esa noche lo hizo con Milo, se prometió que más tarde lo iría a buscar para invitarlo a salir y por qué no intentar algo con ese chico lindo.

Mañana siguiente, 10:00 AM.

Fue hasta la casa donde Milo se detuvo, tocó la puerta esperando que él la abriera. Nadie se acercaba abrirle, insistió cuatro veces hasta que oyó que sonaba el picaporte de la puerta.

Un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, con el mismo color de cabello de Milo, de ojos y contextura física, frunció el ceño al verlo.

—¿ si?

—¡ Buenos días señor! busco a Milo.

El semblante del hombre se agravó a la mención de Milo, Camus pensó que algo pasó.

—mejor pase joven—se apartó—hay algo que debe saber.

El hombre vestía de negro y dentro de la casa se respiraba un ambiente melancólico, de la cocina salía una anciana con un vestido negro sosteniendo una taza de té.

—¡ madre!—llamó el hombre.

—ya sé Kardia—contestó ella.

Tanto hermetismo ya asustaba a Camus.

—verá joven—comenzó Kardia invitándolo a sentarse en un sofá—usted no es el primero en venir con respecto a Milo...

—¿ qué quiere decirme, señor?

Kardia y su madre se miraron de hito en hito, él retomó la conversación.

—mi hijo falleció hace seis meses, en un accidente de tránsito al regresar de su trabajo—dicho esto guardó silencio.

Camus sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, tragó saliva pues su garganta se secó ante tamaña revelación, su cerebro quiso convencerlo de que era una completa mentira.

Se puso de pie de sopetón.

—anoche le presté mi abrigo y él se veía... tan real.

La madre de Kardia intervino.

—desde hace seis meses muchos taxistas vienen a cobrar carreras que mi muchacho les hace, cuando se les revela que está muerto, se van insultando y maldiciendo. El último antes que usted, casi se vuelve loco—tomó la mano de Kardia—Kardia es el que más ha sufrido con esto, Milo no descansa en paz.

—¿ dónde lo recogiste?

—debajo del puente que es cercano a la zona de entretenimiento de la ciudad.

—fue ahí donde murió—reveló Kardia en un hilo de voz—un infeliz lo atropelló, una tarde hace... seis meses—una lágrima de impotencia se escapó—tenía 19 años y ese maldito le cegó la vida.

Estaba igual de afectado que Kardia y su madre, corrió la vista hacia una mesita donde vió varios retratos de Milo, se veía tan lleno de vida, feliz que no creía que él ya no estaba.

—hasta me llevó a una fiesta...

—eso fue un día antes de su deceso—dijo la abuela—está rememorando lo que hizo una noche antes.

—si no me cree, puedo llevarlo hasta el cementerio donde se halla su tumba—dijo Kardia—quizá encuentre la respuesta a su abrigo.

Aceptó.

Kardia al llegar, le indicó donde exactamente estaba sepultado, no iba a acompañarlo pues era un asunto que concernía a él. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver su abrigo sobre la lápida, al levantarlo se topó con una frase escrita con polvo en la que le agradecía por haberle prestado su abrigo.

Se permitió llorar sobre la misma, se lamentaba no haberlo conocido antes pues tal vez fueran novios, podría besarlo y decirle cuanto lo quería.

Cuando las lágrimas se acabaron, se puso de pie, dejó la prenda sobre la tumba y abandonó el cementerio; ahora comprendía ese brillo sobrenatural en las pupilas de Milo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y cada noche, Camus pasa por el sitio donde recogió a Milo, lo ve caminando hacia otro chofer incauto que sin imaginarlo lo deja subir para a la mañana siguiente saber que él no es real...

 _" Los taxistas junto a los camioneros son los que acumulan historias que les acontecen en sus viajes, si se entrevistara a uno, se podría sacar un libro de anécdotas de leyendas urbanas"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hasta aquí...

Sinceramente es mi primera vez que escribo esta clase de historias con tinte de terror, quería experimentar como me va; la anécdota original la oí en una radio en un segmento en la que pedían que contaran alguna historia que les aconteció a los señores taxistas en las madrugadas, por supuesto hubieron muchas pero me llamó la atención esta.

En la historia original era una chica.

Saludos y cuidense :)


End file.
